User blog:Daniel Smith/Next Nazi Zombies Map Pack: Ascension
Comments have been disabled. I'm sure most of you have heard about the next Nazi Zombies map pack titled "Ascension". I have my opinions on what I want it to be. Read further to see. Be sure to post a comment about your thoughts/opinions. Map The map will be called "Aufstieg", which translates to "Ascension". The map will be a secret Waffen-SS base on the Moon. This map reverts back to the WWII era timeline. 'Backstory:' During the later days of WWII, the Germans began to loose the war. In a desperate attempt to survive and continue their plans, Adolf Hitler ordered German scientist Friedrich Stiener to build a rocket that could reach altitudes of Space. Stiener was successful. Adolf Hitler, and several other important leaders including Hienrich Himmler, were evacuated to the Moon. Construction on a base on the Moon began immediately. Soon, hundreds of SS soldiers were shipped to the Moon. German scientists discovered underground caverns that were quickly converted into massive hallways, laboratories, barracks, messhalls, and storage rooms. Hitler, Himmler and Stiener lived there. Back on Earth, Doctor Maxis continued his plans to make zombies. When Richtofen betrayed him and locked him in the room with zombiefied Fluffy, he and Samantha teleported the get away from their doom. During the teleportation Samantha was accidently teleported to Kino der Toten, while Maxis was teleported to the Moon base. On the Moon, Hitler allowed Maxis to continue his testing on multiple SS men. While in the base Maxis also built more Teleporters, the Die Glocke, a Pack-a-Punch Machine, Electro-Shock Barriers, and new weapons. However, the testing upon the SS men got out of hand, and zombies began to overrun the base. All four of these men locked themselves in Hitler's office and prepared to fight the Nazi zombie hord. Weapons WWII era weapons make an appearance. All the weapons are German and Japanese in origin. The weapons are the: Kar98k, Gewehr 43, MP40, STG-44, FG42, MG42, MG34, Panzerschreck, Walther P38, Flammenwerfer 35, Double-Barrel Shotgun, Type 100, Type 99, and Arisaka. While at the base, Maxis also built another Wunderwaffe (this version is called Wunderwaffe DG-4 (the original upgraded Wunderwaffe is the DG-3).) and four Ray Guns. 'Pack-a-Punched weapons' names:' *Kar98k = The Holocaust *Gewehr 43 = G115 Compressor *MP40 = The Afterburner *STG-44 = Spatz-1944+ *FG42 = 420 Impeller *MG42 = Barracuda FU-A11 *MG34 = The Dissasembler *Panzerschrek = Longinus *Walther P38 = The Body Guard *Flammenwerfer 35 = Satan's Revenge *Double-Barrel Shotgun = 24 Bore Long Range *Type 100 = 1001 Ninjas *Type 99 = The Incinerator *Arisaka = The Penetrator 2 *Ray Gun = Maxis' X3 Ray Gun *Wunderwaffe DG-4 = Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ Utilities Three Teleporters, a Pack-a-Punch Machine, the Die Glocke, and several Electro-Shock Defenses are the main utilities in the map. The Teleporters are similiar to the Teleporters in Der Riese and have a glowing Swastika on the front. They act the same when in use. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is exactly the same to the one in Der Riese. Electro-Shock Defenses are different however. These versions do not excret electricity, they make a force field that will instanly kill the zombie if they touch it (the same goes for any player without Juggernog). The Mystery Box will spawn in random rooms each game and will contain all weapons. Perks and Power-Ups 'Perks:' Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, and Quick Revive all make a reapparance. Juggernog, Speed Cola, and Double Tap Root Beer all have the same effect on the weapons. Juggernog costs 2500, Speed Cola costs 3000, Double Tap Root Beer costs 2000, and Quick Revive costs 1500 in co-op and 500 in solo. Quick Revive will allow you to go down and be revived by the ghost of Samantha Maxis or the Demonic Announcer.﻿ 'Power-Ups:' The Power-Ups Max Ammo, Nuke, Carpenter, Double Points, Fire Sale, and Death Machine all return. A new one called Spaceman is in this map. Max Ammo will replenish all ammo, Nuke will ''instanly ''kill any zombies on the map, Carpenter will rebuild any barriers, Fire Sale will reduce the price of all weapons from the wall, the Mystery Box, and the Pack-a-Punch Machine, and Death Machine will allow the player to arm a mini-gun with 999 rounds for fourty-five seconds. The Spaceman power-up puts the player in a spacesuit for the rest of the game and then allows the player to go outside the base and fight zombies outside. Possible Gameplay All players will start in Adolf Hitler's office in the center of the base. Each player is armed with a Walther P38 and can obtain enough points to buy a Kar98k or Gewehr 43 or open the door that leads to the hallway. In the hallway, the Double-Barrel Shotgun is available from here as well as the MP40. The hallway revolves around Hitler's office. There are six doors that are on sides of the square hallway. One door leads to a teleporter room with a STG-44 in the room. Another door also goes to a teleporter room with a Type 100. The last teleporter room has a FG42 in it. These teleporter can be hooked to the mainframe in Hitler's office. Once hooked, the Pack-a-Punch room is opened and the players can upgrade their gun for 5000 points. The other two doors can be opened for 1000 points each. The other leads to a hangar on the outside of the base. Only the players with the Spaceman Power-Up can open this door. Once opened the player is allowed to go outside the base in Outer Space and fight zombies there. Outside are asteroids that house the Ray Gun and Wunderwaffe DG-4 (however, they can not be bought from here). Floating in the middle of the asteroids is the Die Glocke. The Die Glocke can be activated for 5000 points. This device will erupt an electric shock that will temporarily stun the zombies, allowing for a quick getaway. In the hallway, there are three power switches that must be activated to use the Perk-a-Cola machines and open a staircase that leads downstairs. The players can go downstairs. There is a very large staircase that goes downstairs that the players can be swarmed on quite easily. If the players are able to make it downstairs, they find theirselves in a storage room with ME262 Swallows, two V2 Rockets, and the UFO that Adolf Hitler, Heinrich Himmler, and Friedrich Stiener escaped in. These serve no purpose other than decorations. In this storage room is a Mystery Box spawn room. After all rooms are opened, the players fight limitless waves of zombies! Category:Blog posts